


oumasai shreds

by Mother3Official



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/pseuds/Mother3Official
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD_92f3eiWYif you dont think that's hot get the fucq out!





	1. Chapter 1

hey sexy mama mia....... get ready forr the showdown  
gulp


	2. s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quietly removes tag

i miss her feet im so hungry said s  
gulp


	3. so sexy it hurts

BUT OUMA I LOVE YOU said shoe its ghuyknjkjgliugvhjkbjklnrryt8e9rhgerdi  
SDGRnisrknglsrkngioplwrhgow9r4iklrngseol;gniloserhngoiw84ryt8943wjnifdshnidkfnifnapoidjfgnsoedghnsor9yhorsognikndgidksnviodhnkdsvksenfgieowyht89hdcvkbd avklbvioadh


	4. Chapter 4

Danganronpas are typically modeled after conventional animals, mythological creatures, and sometimes even plants; however, there are more exotic examples. While the term Danganronpa is used in the West to describe monsters from komaesa to orange juice, for the purists the danganronpa are defined as imaginary creatures of tremendous size and power.[15] DR are depicted as individual gods who represent natural element or phenomena like the deities in gay religion, for many they are the modern version of they entities.[16] Daragonnfggopnaa are sometimes depicted as cannon fodder serving a greater evil. Some eompaa are elite warriors which serve as the right-hand man to the greater villain and are destroyed by the heroic forces. Others have a neutral alignment, only seeking to destroy buildings and other structures. During the early eras of tokusatsu, "heroic" monsters were seen in ghjfdiknfjk4w89tujkjlnfjksdfgbnkjsdg films, and it was not until later when television h productions began using windows movie maker which aided the hero, saved civilians, or demonstrated some kind of complex personality. These bad games adopted many classic monster traits, appearing as the "misunderstood creature."


End file.
